


Kit-Kats

by Butsinceimetyou



Series: 13 Days of Seblaine Halloween [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butsinceimetyou/pseuds/Butsinceimetyou
Summary: Day 9 of 13 Days of Seblaine Halloween - chaos in the candy aisle!---Blaine lets out a deep breath as he heads toward the Halloween section of the grocery, basket in hand. His grocery basket is already carrying a container of sushi from the deli, a bottle of red wine, and a bag of white cheddar popcorn. All he needs now to complete his Halloween night at home is a bag of fun-size Kit-Kats that he will absolutely not eat the entirety of in one sitting. Definitely not.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: 13 Days of Seblaine Halloween [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978315
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Kit-Kats

Blaine lets out a deep breath as he heads toward the Halloween section of the grocery, basket in hand. His grocery basket is already carrying a container of sushi from the deli, a bottle of red wine, and a bag of white cheddar popcorn. All he needs now to complete his Halloween night at home is a bag of fun-size Kit-Kats that he will absolutely not eat the entirety of in one sitting. Definitely not.

This week has been tiring if anything. Trying to teach third-graders during the week of Halloween was basically the equivalent of fighting with hyenas, and today, especially, they had been more concerned with each other’s costumes and eating Sour Patch Kids than learning multiplication. On top of it, Tina bailed on their plans tonight—seeing _Scream_ at the $3 theater—to go to a costume party with her boyfriend. Because she has a boyfriend, something Blaine does not have. So, tonight he will instead be watching _Scream_ at home alone while gorging on candy and pointedly not thinking about how he is nearing 30 and still doesn’t have anyone to wear a couples’ costume with. He will not think about that at all.

Blaine enters the aisle looking to the left where the shelves of candy are looking a little slim, most of the bags having long been snatched up by people passing candy out to trick-or-treaters. Normally, Blaine would be taking part in the holiday tradition as a longtime avid lover of Halloween, but tonight he plans on keeping the porch lights dark and eating all the candy himself in self-pity. We are all allowed to wallow every once in a while.

He notices another man already eyeing the shelves. He is tall with auburn-ish brown hair swept back to show a long and handsome face spotted with adorable freckles. Maybe it’s his current loneliness or maybe it’s just his ability to appreciate a nice ass, but Blaine can’t help but blush as he finds himself checking the man out far beyond his face. He takes in a firm and muscular torso clad in a crisp white dress shirt, sleeves rolled up his forearms, and long, long legs and a pert behind clothed in grey slacks. Looking like that, there is no way that man is on the eligible bachelors list, Blaine scowls. He flushes even more as he watches the man turn slightly, worried he’s about to be caught staring. However, the man remains completely oblivious to Blaine’s presence as his own eyes shoot back and forth across the shelves before his face twists into a look of “ah-ha!”

That’s when Blaine notices Mr. Gorgeous reaching for the exact item he was in search of, “That last bag of Kit-Kats is mine!” Blaine exclaims, tossing a hand over his mouth after yelling a little too loudly. The man startles, hand already holding the bag in question, as he turns and looks at Blaine with his eyebrows raised.

“Considering I had my hand on it first, I would say that this is actually my bag of Kit-Kats,” He smirks, surprising Blaine as he gives him a once over. Maybe he is on the eligible bachelors lists.

Blaine blushes under the other’s gaze, but he quickly remembers what he came here for, “It’s just that I really need those.” Eyes on the prize, Blaine, not on the extremely hot man who you probably don’t have a chance with.

The man chuckles, “I don’t think anyone _needs_ Kit-Kats.”

Blaine sighs, about to give up when he notices a young girl and her mother walking past the end of the aisle which sparks an idea, “My neighbor! She, uh, she’s eight, and Kit-Kats are her favorite so I always make sure to have them for her,” Blaine looks down, unable to meet the man’s eyes as he lies, “She’ll be devasted without them.”

Eyes still averted, he misses the other man moving until the red bag reading “Kit-Kats: Fun Size!” is held out in front of him. Blaine looks up to find the man’s smirk from earlier replaced by a soft smile, “You can take them then,” The man laughs quietly, “I can be a bit of an ass but I’m not going to ruin some kids Halloween. I’ll get Reese’s or something.”

“Are you sure?” Blaine asks, slipping the hand not holding a basket into his pants pocket.

The man shrugs, “I was honestly just buying them for myself. No Halloween plans for me.”

Guilt rises up, placing a weight on Blaine’s chest at the man’s admittance. He really just robbed someone out of Kit-Kats with a terrible lie. He should be the one buying Reese’s Cups instead. All this because of a sub-par day of work and some canceled plans—how has a bag of candy turned Blaine into a liar?

Blaine sighs, shaking his head, “No, no you take them,” starting to back away with a guilty smile, “I’ll just buy something else.”

The man frowns then, hand still holding out the candy, “But your neighbor?"

“My neighbors don’t have kids,” Blaine admits, running a hand through his hair, “I honestly just wanted them for the same reason as you,” He gestures to the meal for one and the bottle of wine in his basket, “No plans for me tonight, either.”

He expects the man to leave in a huff because honestly, that is what Blaine would have done if someone admitted to such a ridiculous lie—and over candy, no less—but instead he is startled when the man holds his hand back out after placing the candy into his own basket, “I’m Sebastian. Sebastian Smythe”

Blaine stares at the hand for a little too long before taking it with his own, “Um, Blaine Anderson,” He says with a hesitant smile, confused by the sudden introduction.

“Listen, Blaine, I’ll be honest, I may have noticed you checking me out before,” He flashes Blaine a grin, the shorter man immediately blushing, “and since you don’t have any plans, and I don’t have any plans…would you want to _make_ some plans and split this bag of Kit-Kats with me? I heard they’re playing _Scream_ at the $3 theater tonight.”

Warmth fills Blaine’s chest as he readily agrees, giving Sebastian his phone number.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i'm over at glitzgustin on tumblr if you want to send in prompts, cry over seblaine, or simply say hey <3


End file.
